1. Field
The present invention belongs to the technical field of Integrated Circuit (IC) packaging technologies, relates to an IC chip package, and more particularly to a high-density subscriber identity module (SIM) card package that is injection-molded on the basis of an organic laminated substrate, and in which a storage chip, an encryption chip and an RF chip are integrated; the present invention further relates to a production method of the high-density SIM card package.
2. Related Art
An SIM card is a short form of a Subscriber Identity Module, and is also referred to as a smart card or a user identification card. The SIM cards are smart chip cards with micro-processors, and are formed by such five packages as Central Processing Units (CPUs), program memories such as read-only memories (ROMs), working memories such as random access memories (RAMs), data memories such as erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs) or electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (E2PROMs), and serial communication units. These five packages need to be integrated in one IC; otherwise, the security thereof will be threatened.
The SIM cards store content such as information related to digital mobile phone clients and encrypted keys on computer chips, so as to identify the identity of global system for mobile communications (GSM) network clients and encrypt the voice information during communication between the clients. In the current information society, the technologies and functions of various communication devices progress with each passing day. The SIM card serving as an important component of the cell phone also develops and changes constantly. The existing SIM cards are packaged generally by using carrier tapes, are of the dimension 15 mm×25 mm×0.83 mm, and have a single function such as common mobile communications and authentications, failing to meet use requirements for more functions.